


Spellbound

by g0dhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coven AU, Demon Park Seonghwa, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hongjoong is Seonghwa’s protector, Hongjoong is bad at feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Magic and Spells, Mention of Death, Slow Burn, Wicca, Witch Kim Hongjoong, seonghwa is bad at feelings, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0dhwa/pseuds/g0dhwa
Summary: Hongjoong is a witch who is physically obligated to save Seonghwa whenever he is hurt. Seonghwa is a demon who is trying to figure out why he’s soft for the little witch that makes everything better. In Hongjoong’s coven, Yunho leads them all. And Yunho fucking hates demons.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very very proud of this work and I hope other people enjoy it as much as I do. Spellbound originally was a Jikook AU I started on my old Twitter, back in 2018. I decided to revive it by recreating it with my favorite ship Seongjoong. The way Spellbound works, is that 1 chapter is posted every week, for 5 weeks. Each chapter is released on a Sunday. I really hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for reading. :)

His eyes examine the tall man across the bar. He had black hair with an undercut, he was wearing a leather jacket with the words "fuck off" stitched into the back of the jacket, in an 80s style font, colored purple and pink. His eyes were a dark red, almost black. He blinked at the man, eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head. The man seemed older, maybe a year or so older than him. Hongjoong stared deeply, he was almost entranced by this man. The man turned, looking Hongjoong dead in the eye, smirking at him. Hongjoong panics, quickly snapping his head back to his best friend, Yunho. His head new witch in his coven. "Are you done eye-fucking the demon from across the room, Hongjoong?" Hongjoong stifles back a laugh, as Yunho raises his eyebrow at him. "He's a demon?" Hongjoong tilts his head once more, leaning closer to Yunho. "What else is he? You know witches' eyes don't change to red." Hongjoong just nods in response, head turning back towards the back of the room where he is standing. He's beautiful, and Hongjoong's dying to know him. However, Yunho isn't quite the demon-type. Being in the presence of something that could be considered as evil, or dark energy in any way, disgusts him. "Hongjoong, I'm going to leave. Please, ignore the demon while i'm here. Okay?" Hongjoong sighs, nodding. "Sorry. Sorry, I'll stop looking at him. he just seems interesting." Yunho taps hongjoong's thigh, them turning back to the bar. The night is slow, Hongjoong wasn’t one for drinking, or bar hopping, but yunho wanted to celebrate his graduation to head witch slash high priest of the family coven his mother had been running for years. it was tradition, to pass the coven leadership onto your kin. His brother didn't want the coven as he grew out of the practices. Yunho always adored the practices his mother brought him to, they were comfort for him after she had passed. Yunho's mother had been murdered by a group of teenage demons, as they were seeking their first blood sacrifice. He hated demons, he hated dark magic, he hated voodoo, anything considered tabboo and dark. Although not all demons were bad, Yunho wanted nothing to do with them. 

Crashing through the house doors, Yunho's arm draped over Hongjoong's shoulder as he pulled him towards their couch. The doors slamming shut, Hongjoong lays Yunho down on the couch, sighing deeply. "I told you to stop drinking, Yunnie." He steps towards the kitchen, his boots hitting their tiled marble floors, echoing throughout the hallways. Pulling a glass from the cabinet, he blinks slowly, his tiredness possessing his body. he feels as though he could fall asleep right there, before you know it, his body goes limp. He falls to the floor, the cold ground meeting his arms. The glass slipping out of his grip and shattering upon reaching the marble flooring. He lets out a deep sigh, his mind drifting off into a white room. The tall man standing less than inches from his face. "My name is Seonghwa," he flashes a smile to Hongjoong who is flustered, Seonghwa's deep voice vibrating through him. "And who might you be, sunshine?" Seonghwa leaning into Hongjoong's ear. "Hongjoong, isn't it?" He whispers, Hongjoong's eyes widening as he backs away for a moment. "How do you know who i am?" His eyebrows furrow, his stare intense and 'intimidating'. "I know everyone here, I'm a demon. But this isn't what we're here to talk about." Hongjoong stares harder, examining Seonghwa once more. "Then what-" "I need your help, Hongjoong. I'm in trouble." Hongjoong's eyebrows furrow even more, his mouth parting slightly in question. "I'm about to get in a bar fight with a fucking demon 'god' per se, and if he kills me, i get sent to hell forever. I need your help." Seonghwa breathes softly but quickly, his eyes pleading. "I escaped there for a reason." Hongjoong begins shaking head head, turning around to find some sort of exit. "Please," he grabs Hongjoong's wrist, Hongjoong turning to him quickly. "I know you don't know me. but you can feel i'm about to die, can't you? You've felt it for a long time but assumed you were just paranoid. Seeing me made you realize i was the one you sensed all this fucking time." Hongjoong's chest rises and falls in a quick pace. "I'm dreaming right now. This isn't real."  
"The other me won't remember this." Seonghwa stares intensely, his eyes welling up with tears. "Please don't let me fucking die." A tear slips down his face as Hongjoong shoots upwards. 

"Joong? Are you okay?" Mingi stares, petting Hongjoong's hair. "I have to go." Hongjoong stands up, running quickly through the hallways of the mansion, Mingi cocking his head in confusement. Hongjoong grabs his keys, dashing straight to his car and fumbling with his keys as he attempted to get to the bar he was at earlier. Hongjoong looks at his clock in his car dashboard. Currently 2:13AM, he sighs, leaning his forehead on his steering wheel. "Fuck this, what am i doing?" His eyes close once more before a rush of energy hits his chest. His eyes seeing flashes of white light as a deep voice echoes through his mind. He couldnt decipher the things being said but he did hear a "i'll fucking kill you" and a silent plea for help. He gaspss aggressively as his torso shoots up, grabbing the steering wheel tightly, breathing quick and heart rate elevated. He shakes his head, grabbing his keys once more and inserting them into his car. He pulls off quickly just as Mingi and San rush out of the house to watch Hongjoong pull out of the driveway, nearly speeding. "Is he okay?" San turns to Mingi, sighing softly as he crosses his arms. "I really don't know. I woke up to the sound of a glass shattering and then ran down to see him passed out on the floor, he was mumbling almost as if he was talking to someone." Mingi leans his head against the pillars of their porch. "That's weird." San questions, Mingi nodding his head. "Yeah it is." they both sigh, nodding once more at each other. "Wanna go play overwatch?" "Hell yeah."

Hongjoong's tires squeak against the roads as he quickly parked his car, rushing towards the bar as he locked his car from the sidewalk. Entering the bar, his heart raced as he looked around to see the bar completely empty, no Seonghwa. He sighed softly as he turned around to leave, his hand touching the door before a loud crash hits his ears. He shoots his head around, seeing a man pulling Seonghwa by the collar and pushing him against the bar. Glasses from customers sliding off onto the floor and shattering. "Ohhh, fuck me." Hongjoong slaps his hand against his forehead. The man then drags Seonghwa off of the counter, throwing him at the wall. Seonghwa's back slams against the wall, sliding down it once he's hit it. "Fuck off, Kae." He spits, wiping blood off of his cheek. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill you, Park." Seonghwa looks up, his eyes turning to a deeper red as his mouth curves into a smile. "I'm gonna piss on your fuckin' grave when i kill you, Kae." He stands up in nearly an instant, his fist colliding with this man, Kae's jaw. Kae's face turns to look at Seonghwa, a chuckle escaping his throat. "You made a mistake, Park." Hongjoong blinks as he watches this Kae lift Seonghwa up off of the ground by his throat, pinning him against the wall and choking him until seonghwa is gasping for air. Quickly, Hongjoong sneaks behind the bar, grabbing the two most full bottles he could find. "Sorry. i'll pay for them after i break them." he speaks quietly. These two bottles were huge, full to the top and he knew would at least knock this dude out for a minute or two. the bottles were heavy, and hongjoong was very small, and decently weak. it made things harder that he doesnt know how he's going to actually hit this massive dude but, without thinkingtoo much into it, he took a swing with the first bottle, hitting him in the back and then proceeded to swing the second bottle, hitting him on the head, causing him to collapse. 

"What the fuck-" Seonghwa's breath hitches as he falls to the ground, his ass hitting harshly against the carpeted floors. "Come on, we don't have much time before he's getting back up." Seonghwa stares up at Hongjoong, who is extending his hand out to Seonghwa to help him up. "Who are you?" Seonghwa quetions, his hand reaching to Hongjoong as he stands up. "Hongjoong," He says, turning around to drop a $100 bill on the counter. "I'm a witch, and... I.. thought you were hot. I had to... come back to see if you were still here." Hongjoong lies, smiling softly at Seonghwa. Seonghwa smirks in return, sighing. "We should probably get going. Can i drive you back home?" Hongjoong speaks. "Hey, you just saved my life. The least i can do is drive myself home." He chuckles. "Thank you. Here. I gotta leave, and fast." Seonghwa gives Hongjoong a card with his number on it, before running out of the doors and to his car. Hongjoong sighs once more, walking out of the bar and getting back into his own car. turning the engine on. He turned the radio up a little before pulling off to drive home. He was deep in thought as he drove, music playing softly in the background. Why did he get these feelings? Just as Seonghwa said in the dream, he's been feeling them for years and had no idea what they were. He thought he was just paranoid, but after years of questioning he had an answer. Finally, he would think. Finally, he has what he needs. But he can't stop thinking about Seonghwa, the person he literally just saved from dying, and being sent to hell for eternity when he's done nothing. Although demons are, well, demons, some demons aren’t evil. They can be evil in the first years, but they may grow out of it. Seonghwa seemed both evil and good, and Hongjoong didn't know if he should be messing with that. Hell, he's paranoid now that if Yunho finds out about all of this, he'll get kicked out of the coven.

Hongjoong pulls his car into the shared garage of the coven, putting his in his usual spot. Turning the keys into the off position, he step out of his car, opening the garage-to-kitchen door. Stepping in, he looks at the clock. 3:55. He walks into the livingroom to see Yunho sitting straight up, taring directly at him. "I know what you were doing." he crosses his arms. "How are you so awake-" "Not the time, Joong." He shakes his head. "Don't you lie to me either. You were at that bar, saving that fuckin' boy." He swears, Hongjoong’s eyes turning into a pleading stare. "Yunho-" "Fucking save it, Hongjoong. Do whatever you want, just don't involve me in it." He stands up, heading towards the stairs. "Yunho, please just let me tell you what-" "Why do you wanna fuck a demon anyways? You know he's gonna break your heart right? He's gonna rip you up into tiny little fucking pieces until you don't even feel alive anymore." Hongjoong's face droops, his pleading expression fading as it changed to sadness. "Or maybe, you'll end up like Mom, be fucking dead because of what he's involved in. Is that what you want Hongjoong? Do you want to be fucking killed?" Hongjoong stares blankly at Yunho. Yunho scoffs, turning back to the steps and begins to walk up them. Getting about halfway, he tuns back to Hongjoong, speaking softly. "Goodnight, Hongjoong." "Yunho, wait." Yunho sighs. "Never go to bed without saying i love you, no matter how mad we are at each other. You swore." Yunho swallows the lump in his throat, closing his eyes briefly and opening them once more, staring Hongjoong directly in the eyes. "I love you, even through you're a fucking asshole." Hongjoong smiles a bit, "I love you, Yunho. I'm sorry." Yunho walks the rest of the way up the steps, hongjoong exhaling harshly and laying down on the couch. He closes his eyes, difting quietly into sleep.

"Hongjoong!" Jongho calls, running over to Hongjoong. Shaking his leg aggressively, Hongjoong begins to wake up slowly. "What- Huh? What do you want, Jongho?" He questions, voice rumbly and raspy. "Breakfast time, Yeosang and Yunho told me to wake you up to come eat." Hongjoong sighs. "Not hungr-" "Yunho said it's mandatory. Get up." Pulling on Hongjoong's arm, Hongjoong begins to stand up, interlocking his arm with Jongho's as they strut into the kitchen, Hongjoong rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light. "Good morning, sleepy boy." Yunho rubs the top of Hongjoong's head as he put his plate on the kitchen island Hongjoong sat himself down at. "You're awfully chipper today." Hongjoong comments as he begins cutting his pancakes. "This is a bad thing, why?" "It's not, I just thought you were-" Yunho shoots Hongjoong a look, eyes cutting deep into Hongjoong. "Don't bring it up." Yunho says, gritting his teeth. San stares at Yunho, then looks at Hongjoong. "Is this some kind of weird sexual tension-" "Shut the fuck up, San." Hongjoong clears his throat, attempting to change the subject as he starts to speak, but is quickly cut off. "Can i have some syrup, Jongho?" Wooyoung speaks. Jongho chuckles softly as he grabs the syrup from the counter and hands it to Wooyoung. "Where's Mingi?" Yeosang asks, shoving a half of a pancake in his mouth. "Showering, he wasn't feeling well this morning." Yeosang nods, finishing his plate and putting it in the sink. "I have a meeting at work today, I'll be home by 5." Yeosang waves as he exits the kitchen, everyone waving back. "So where'd you rush off to lat night, Hongjoong?" San asks. Hongjoong and Yunho snapping their heads up at San, sitting across the island from Hongjoong. "Shut the fuck up, San." Yunho and Hongjoong say in unison, staring at each other and giggling.


	2. Heal Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong finally tells Seonghwa about the feelings he’s been having. They bond a little.

Seonghwa sighed softly as he shut his door. He turns around to face it, leaning his forehead against the metal apartment door. Placing his keys on his keyrack next to the lightswitch, he sighs once more, this time louder. "Can i have one day..." he whispers to himself. "One fucking day where i don't get pissed off at something." He bangs his fist against the door, hitting it so hard it causes a sore feeling that lingers for a while. He turns around, facing towards his kitchen. He sits, pulling his phone out just as a call arrives. Seonghwa doesn't recognize the number, but chooses to pick it up anyway. Placing the phone on speaker, he hears a familiar voice sounding a little panicked. "It's Hongjoong. Are you okay? Do I have the right number as well?” Seonghwa takes a moment to process, before quickly opening his mouth. “Oh, fuck, right. Hey. Hi. Yeah it’s Seonghwa, the dude from the bar. I’m fine.” Seonghwa clears his throat, his voice hoarse and unstable. “You don’t quite sound fine, Seonghwa.” He replies softly. “I’m great, love-“ “Love? You’re too sweet. But you’ve hurt yourself haven’t you?” Seonghwa pauses, staring down at his now bruising knuckle. “I’m doing just fine-“ “You’ve injured your knuckle, right?”   
“Are you spying on me?” Hongjoong gasps. “No, no no no. That’s not it at all. You see, it’s easier to explain in person...could I possibly come over?- Or maybe meet you somewhere. Please?” Hongjoong’s voice seemed desperate and Seonghwa felt the need to say yes. “I don’t know.. why I’m trusting you. But you saved my life. So you’re good in my book. I’ll send you my address.” Hongjoong sighs of relief “Thank you.” Seonghwa hangs up, sighing deeply as he slams his head down onto his countertop. Three seconds pass before his phone rings once again. The same number is on his screen, waiting. He slides the answer button, and before he can even speak, Hongjoong interrupts. “Did you hit your head?” Hongjoong questions. “What the fuck is going on?” Seonghwa nearly yells- causing Hongjoong to screech. “I’m sorry! I’m on my way.”

Seonghwa paces around his apartment, his knuckle aching as a faint knock is heard at his cold metal door. Swinging it open, he sees a slightly panicked Hongjoong who is, surprisingly much smaller than Seonghwa remembered. He examined the small boy in front of him, before shaking his head and gesturing him to come in. “So about this spying thing,” “I’m not spying on you.” Seonghwa nods, shutting the door behind him as Hongjoong steps into the kitchen. “This is going to sound absolutely fucking insane.” Hongjoong places his bag on Seonghwa’s kitchen island. He sighs, watching as Seonghwa walks towards him. “I’m listening.” He leans over the island, staring Hongjoong directly in the eyes. Hongjoong pants, clearing his throat and averting his stare down to his bag. Reaching in, he pulls out a blindfold. Seonghwa’s eyebrow raises, standing back up. “No, no no, it’s not anything-“ “Kinky.” Seonghwa chuckles, walking to his fridge. “No- Seonghwa, I can-“ “I get it, I’m hot. But I don’t know if I’m down with that.” Hongjoong sharply exhales in response, covering his now blushing cheeks. “I’m fucking with you, Hongjoong. Continue.” He smiles, as Hongjoong sighs. “Okay. Anyway,” he nods, grabbing at his bag and closing it. “I’m going to put this on. I’m going to look at the wall. I want you to hurt yourself.” “What-“ Seonghwa questions, staring at Hongjoong once again. “Listen just. Please? I need to show you something. I’ll go in the other room, just so you trust me.” Seonghwa just blinks, his eyebrows furrowed. “Fine,” he speaks. “But you gotta make this quick. I don’t know what this is, but it’s fuckin’ weird.” Hongjoong sighs in relief, walking towards the hallway connecting to the other rooms, turning around before parting his lips to speak, but he is quickly interrupted. “The bathroom is the first door on the left.” Hongjoong nods, walking to the bathroom door, opening it, and shutting it.

“Okay. Go ahead and hurt yourself. In any way. Just, not too badly, okay?” Hongjoong speaks loudly, making sure Seonghwa can hear him. Seonghwa turns his head to his desk in his living room; noticing a stack of paper next to his computer. He walks into the living room, standing right in front of the desk. He exhales, grabbing a piece of paper before forcing it down onto his ring finger, hissing as the cut forms. “Jesus fucking Christ. Did it have to be a paper cut? You idiot, do you know how easily that can get infected?” Hongjoong storms out of the bathroom, rushing straight to Seonghwa. “How in the absolute FUCK did you know that?” Seonghwa gasps as he turns around to see Hongjoong with a bandaid and hydrogen peroxide. “You’re bleeding bad, too.” He stares at Seonghwa’s finger; a drop of blood slipping and falling onto Seonghwa’s hardwood floors. Hongjoong takes a dropper full of the hydrogen peroxide and puts it on Seonghwa’s finger. “Fuck, that stings.” Seonghwa hisses, Hongjoong placing the bandaid on the cut. “But really, Hongjoong. How did you do that? How did you know?” Hongjoong shrugs, lifting his head up to look at Seonghwa. “Since I was younger, I’ve had these random feelings, and sensations in my body.” He pauses. “I knew every single time you ever got hurt. Sometimes, I’d write down the sensations.” Seonghwa stares down at the smaller boy, examining his pretty orange tinted eyes and the way his lips are shaped. He stares at his nose, and his cheekbones, and holy shit, Seonghwa thinks. “You’re really fucking pretty.” He speaks without thinking, Hongjoong’s cheeks tinting pink. “Sorry. I don’t know why I said that-“ “Thank you.” Hongjoong smiles, clearing his throat as he steps backwards. Turning around, he walks to the kitchen to put his things back in his bag. 

“So, what’s next? Do you think those feelings will stop?” “No. And that’s why you’re gonna have to deal with me for a long time.” He sighs, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. “I realized what I am. I’m a healer. I’m meant to heal you.” Hongjoong smiles at Seonghwa, who’s staring at him intensely. “So like, an angel-“ “I’m a witch.” Hongjoong exhales. “Right. A witch.” He smiles. “A guardian witch, if you will.” Hongjoong bows, laughing. “Here only to heal King Seonghwa!” Seonghwa chuckles, walking to Hongjoong. “So I’ll see you when you’re hurting I guess.” He smiles once more, patting Seonghwa’s arm and facing the door. He takes one step, two towards the door before Seonghwa speaks. “Hey. Why don’t you come over some time this week? Instead of only healing me I’d rather you be a friend.” Hongjoong nods, smirking slightly. “I would love that. I’ll text you.” He opens the door, stepping out and shutting it behind him. He hears a loud “YES” from behind the door, chuckling softly as he steps away from the apartment door. He walks down the steps before his phone buzzes in his back pocket. He stops on a landing; pulling his phone out and reading the text he had received. “You didn’t hear that, right?” He laughs almost too loudly; quickly responding a “YES” in all caps. Hongjoong reaches the street, spotting a tow truck hitching his car up and driving away with it. He curses to himself, biting at his nail as he pulls his phone out once again. Hitting Seonghwa’s contact, he breathes harshly. Seonghwa picks up almost immediately, Hongjoong beginning to speak. “Hey, I’m so sorry, I know I just left but-“ “Your car got towed. I’ll drive you home.” Hongjoong sighs of relief, watching as Seonghwa is walking down the steps out of his apartment building. He hangs the phone up, smiling as Seonghwa walks him to his car.

The ride was quiet; Seonghwa doesn’t speak much during rides. He likes turning the music up, and just getting the drive over with. But with Hongjoong, he felt the need to be talkative. Something about Hongjoong made him so intrigued, so he felt obligated to ask all about him. “Were you born with powers?” Seonghwa asks, his eyes focused on the highway they were on. “No.” Hongjoong looks out of the window, eyes watching as trees alongside the highway pass them by. “How did you get them-“ “That’s not something I feel comfortable talking about yet.” He turns his head to Seonghwa, sighing deeply. “Oh.. I’m sorry. Well, in that case,” He smiles. “Why did you save me? I..I know you said you’ve had the feelings for years, but just... why? Why did you choose to save me? I mean, I could be anyone.” “But you’re not just anyone. You’re Seonghwa. And if I feel these things, this connection to you, then you have to be good.” Hongjoong spoke softly. “You’re cute. You have a good heart, don’t you?” Hongjoong nods as Seonghwa looks at him for a split second and smiles. “I’m a Wiccan. I’m a witch. Kindness is something I was raised on.” Seonghwa hums in response, flicking his turn signal on as he awaits the light in front of him to turn green. “What’s it like?” He speaks. “What do you mean?” Hongjoong questions. “I mean,” Seonghwa turns his head to face Hongjoong, his eyes switching between the light and Hongjoong. “Being a witch. Having magic powers.” “Oh, what? You don’t have powers? You’re a demon, you can’t tell me you don’t have powers.” Seonghwa shakes his head as he watches the light turn green, turning the wheel towards the next street. “Minimal. But they’re really not useful.” He sighs. “Oh yeah? What are they then?” Hongjoong snickers. “I mean, I can set fire to things.” “That’s useful! What if you’re stuck in a dark forest in the middle of winter with no shelter or warmth, and you’re starting to get hypothermia??” Hongjoong asks. “That’s oddly specific, you been in that spot before?” Hongjoong pauses, eyes widening slightly before shaking his head furiously. “No, nope, not at all.” “Oh, you totally have. Seonghwa laughs.   
“Hey, we’re almost to your house.” Seonghwa speaks, turning once more before pulling into Hongjoong’s driveway. Upon arriving, he sees two people sitting on the porch; who Hongjoong knows as Yunho and Mingi. Hongjoong stares up at Yunho as his facial expression changes from that of happiness to anger as he notices who is currently pulling into the driveway. Hongjoong pouts, realizing Yunho is definitely mad and he has no way of fixing it or explaining it to Yunho. Seonghwa’s hand grips the parking break as they come to a stop, Seonghwa putting it in park as he turns to face Hongjoong. He stares at the pout on his face, wishing he could kiss the smaller boy before him. “You okay?” He speaks, not realizing words had left his mouth. “I’m fine. I’ve gotta go. Head witch is about to rip me a new one.” Seonghwa laughs softly as Hongjoong opens the door and turns around once more to face Seonghwa. “Thanks, Hwa. I’ll call you.” He smiles before waving. Hwa. Hwa. Seonghwa liked that nickname. He sighed softly as he shook his head. “Why am I so fucking soft for this kid?” He puts his head on his steering wheel, sighing once again as he begins to pull the parking break off and place it back into drive; his car pulling off the driveway back into main roads.

“With the demon again?” Yunho’s voice was loud, and obviously pissed. “He was hurt.” Hongjoong pouts. “So? You don’t know him.” Yunho speaks with an angry tone. “Listen, please. I’ll explain soon. I promise.” Yunho stares at Hongjoong, his eyes turning a deep orange. “Fine. But you’re paying for pizza tonight cause I’m mad at you.” Hongjoong laughs, leaning down to hug Yunho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response I got for chapter one really made me happy and I’m glad people enjoy this already :> thank you all and enjoy!


	3. not an update :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little message

hi, I’m super sorry I’ve not updated. recently quarantine has been kicking my ass and I’ve been unable to write. my depression has been extremely horrible lately and I’ve been really down. I have not much motivation- all I really do at this point is play animal crossing. I promise I’m trying my best to write and I’ll get a new chapter out as soon as possible. I hope you all understand and spellbound will be back and better than ever pretty soon. thank you all for your patience ^~^


End file.
